


I Told You So

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Common Cold, F/M, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Barry Allen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sore throat, True Love, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: West-Allen sick ficshort and sweet





	I Told You So

She heard him sneeze two times this morning. Then she heard him cough. 

“Barry!”, you ok?

Still coughing. “Ya, just got a tickle in my throat.”

“Oh, ok.” 

“Breakfast is ready”, she called up the stairs.

When he came down she could tell by his face that something was wrong. 

“You look like you don’t feel well Barr. What’s going on?

He was going to lie, tell her he was fine, but he knew better by now.

“I think I caught your cold.”  
“My throat is sore”, he said putting his hand to it with a wince after taking a sip of juice.”

“I had strep throat Barry. I told you we shouldn’t have been so intimate last week.”

“I’m The Flash, remember? I can’t catch strep throat.”  
(Sneeze(1) (2) (3))

“Oh Barr!”  
Iris handed him a box of tissues.

“After you finish breakfast you should get back to bed.”

“I can’t Iris. Today’s the day we’re testing out Cisco’s new prototype drone. They need me to be there.”  
Since Cisco became a liaison at the CCPD the two of them were always up to something. 

“Really? Do they need you to get them all sick too?”

He was coughing again, or maybe choking a bit, she couldn’t tell.

“Eat your food Barr. We’ll talk more when your finished.”

“It hurts too much to swallow”, again gripping his throat. “I guess I’m done eating for now.”

“Go upstairs Barry! I’ll stay home with you.”

She knew he hadn’t been sick in over 3 years, not even a sniffle, and having her stay with him would make it easier for him to relax. 

“Please Barr.”

He gave in. His throat was on fire. He knew he was really hot too. 

“Yeah, ok. I’m gonna go lay down for a bit.”

“Good boy!” She said placating him. 

She asked her dad to tell the captain Barry wouldn’t be in today. She called Star Labs to find out how or if she could even treat this. 

“It’s likely his body will just burn through any medication you try to give him”, Caitlin said.  
“He may just have to ride it out.”

“His immune system is strong, with the help of his speed healing, hopefully it will run through his system quickly.”

He had passed out by the time she got back upstairs. She felt his forehead. He definitely had a fever. She grabbed the thermometer and put it in his ear as gently as possible. 102.6, his normal body temperature was around 100 now, so this was still a significantly high fever. 

She grabbed some ibuprofen and woke him up as gently as she could.

“Hey Barr.”, she said as she rubbed his chest. 

“Hey.” She could hardly hear him now. 

“Your temperature is pretty high. I want you to take these, see if they help at all.”

“Caitlin said I could double the highest dose for you. Here is 1,600 mg of ibuprofen. (8 pills)

He could only swallow a couple at a time and it was killing his throat. He had tears in his eyes from the pain. When he finally got them all down he laid on his stomach.  
That was something he only did when he wasn’t feeling well. Iris knew that from when they were kids. She pulled up the blanket over his waist and began to rub soft circles on his back for comfort. 

“ I feel sick Iris”, came a pained voice.

“I know babe! Try to sleep.”

He passed out, and when he came too almost 5 hours later his throat was feeling much better., even his temperature had gone down, and of course, he was starving. 

He came downstairs and sat at the table. He didn’t see Iris and he wasn’t up to cooking yet, so he grabbed his phone and ordered from Uber Eats. 

Iris walked in the door about 15 minutes later. She must have went for a walk to get some exercise, he thought. 

“You’re awake she said. You look better. How do you feel?”

He cleared his throat. “ I feel better, throats still a little sore.” She felt his forehead. “Warmer than normal, but not too bad she said.”

“Are you hungry? I can make you something.”

“I actually....”

That’s when the doorbell rang 

She opened the door and what she saw made her laugh. Only her husband could cause this. The poor delivery man had somehow managed to carry 4 bags of big belly burgers stuffed to the top and three large shakes to their door without dropping them. 

“I woke up hungry” he smiled.

“Ah ha” she said.

She paid the man, made sure to tip him well. 

“Is any of this for me”, she asked.

“Oh, ah, yeah.” He started to hand her a burger.

“Oh I’m kidding silly. I would have to exercise three times a day if I ate like you.” She kissed his cheek. 

“Mmmm”, he moaned at her.

“Really Barry!? That’s how you wound up sick in the first place remember!”

“Eat your burgers Barr!” kissing his forehead this time. 

When he finished his food he went over to Iris on the couch. He laid down head on Her lap. 

“You really feel better?”, she asked.

“Yeah, I do. Just feel like i have a cold now, and a bit tired.”

“Try and sleep she said stroking his hair.”  
It didn’t take long before he was out cold again. 

She was glad that she had just started reading the book she brought down to read, because he was still sleeping on her lap two hours later. 

She looked down at his face. Her man, her life. He looked so sweet and innocent like this, and he really was, but he was also so much more! 

“Iris” he looked up at her with those beautiful eyes of his and she rubbed his still slightly warm cheek. 

It had taken her almost a week to recover from this illness with the help of antibiotics. She was sure he’d be close to 100% tomorrow.  
Definitely a perk of being a superhero. 

“What’s up babe?” 

“I love you!”

“I love you too!”


End file.
